


Back to sleep

by coffeeisoxygen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is used to nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over at my tumblr.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

Dean is used to nightmares. He’s used to memories being replayed over and over; made up images are rare as they don’t hold a candle to his experiences through the years. To say that Dean’s life has been a nightmare is an underestimation of nearly humorous proportions.

He’s used to waking up on a gasp, a protest, or a scream as he bolts upright in bed, sweat pouring down his face and chills creeping along his spine. Used to that horrible moment where he can’t tell what’s real, the nightmare or the room slowly forming out of the blur of his newly opened eyes.

He’s used to laying back down, rubbing a hand over his face as he waits for his heart to stop racing, his breath to slow down, the sweat cooling on his skin; the rest of the night ruined for sleep.

But what surprises him every time he lays back down, though it’s been a constant now for _weeks_ , is bumping his shoulder with something warm and firm next to him.

To find strong arms enveloping him, a low, gravelly voice whispering words of comfort into his ear and sending new chills down his spine - _good_ ones.

It stuns, _overwhelms_ him to find it’s still there, that _he’s_ still there.

But he buries his face in Cas’s neck and _breathes_ , listening to the sound of his voice, and lets it lull him back to sleep.

Somehow, the nights are not ruined after all.


End file.
